


I’ve never lied to you. Have I?

by MadDogMajima



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pests like Nanaki Kazuaki never had the courage to remove themselves from the world. They would cry, and complain, and say they want to die so bad, nothing more. </p>
<p>Death was painful, and cowards couldn’t stand pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve never lied to you. Have I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet I started writing on the subway on my way to and from work, as a way to fight writer's block (or, writer's "I know how to start but everyone be damned if I can think of a decent ending" block) while also offering a little tribute to one of my favorite games ever.
> 
> As always, English is not my native language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes or give feedback!
> 
> THIS FIC IS DARK AND FULL OF SPOILERS, so if you have not played Holistar you should probably keep away. Hohohohoho~

He whimpered. His soft voice sounded almost like the chirp of a small bird, brief moans interrupted by forced silence in which Nanaki Kazuaki tried, desperate, to hold his own breath. Hitori always thought Kazuaki kept himself on the verge of asphyxiation because he did not want to make too much noise. In case Hitori himself thought he was being too annoying, too noisy, and decided to leave him.

Hitori, well, Hitori loved watching him like that. Messy blond hair strewn on the pillow, face red with shame, cracked lips, wet eyes and tears streaming down to his cheeks. It did not take a mind reader to know he was in pain. Still, he refused to make a sound, except for those adorable whimpers that shook his whole body. God forbid his beloved Hitori would get tired of him and abandon him for good.

Kazuaki brought a hand to his face, biting his own wrist. Hitori grabbed his arm and pulled it away, maybe a little bit too forceful. He knew from the hurt look Kazuaki's wet eyes gave him, and a few seconds later from the dark, hand-shaped print on the pale skin.

«It's okay. I don't mind your voice.»

What followed was the most pathetic grin he had ever witnessed in his life, together with a generous dose of virginal blushing. Kazuaki used his other hand to cover his eyes as best as he could. Which was not very good at all.

«You don't? Really?»

«I don't.» Hitori whispered, as he pushed deeper inside him. He wasn't drawing particular pleasure from the act, he merely enjoyed the sight of the suffering Nanaki, helpless under him. Poor thing, he had literally begged to keep his sweatshirt on and his legs as covered as possible. Now, his forehead and his belly were moist with little drops of sweat. His smell hit Hitori's nostrils.

«When was the last time you took a shower?»

Surprise. Realization. Shame. Hitori caught a glimpse of all three before the boy opened his cracked lips to speak. What got out was gibberish, of which he picked up some ridiculous excuse.

He was ashamed of something he caused himself. Something that would be solved just going to the bathroom and taking a damned hot shower.

Hitori thrust harder, putting an end to those pathetic mumbles. If he'd been Kazuaki, that sorry, weeping creature, all of his problems would not exist.

_Take a shower. Get dressed. Go to class. Have a few friends over. Sleep. Rinse, repeat. A few variations._

And yet Kazuaki preferred to lie in his bed,  _woe is me_ , crying, complaining because all the strength he could gather vanished in the path between the bed and the toilet. Hitori wondered how much it would've taken for Kazuaki to give up completely, had he not shown up in his life.

No, he was going to live. Pests like Nanaki Kazuaki never had the courage to remove themselves from the world. They would cry, and complain, and say they wanted to die so bad, nothing more. 

Death was painful, and cowards couldn’t stand pain.

Smell of smoke suddenly invaded his nostrils, burning his lungs. Nothing was on fire, except for Hitori’s mind. That sharp, scorching suffering he experienced every day, when his brain forced him to listen to his brother’s screams all over again. The smell of burning flesh he had inhaled until it had turned into suffocating ashes once the fire had nothing more to consume.

Hitori’s hands closed on Kazuaki’s neck. The terrified look on his drooling face would have been a good enough reason to compress his trachea even more and let him enjoy a painful death.

_Cowards don’t deserve to live. And Fujishiro did not deserve to die._

Tentative hands reached for his arms. Kazuaki did not have enough strength to open a can of food, let alone stop him, so his touch felt ticklish. Annoying. No one was going to miss him. He had no family, no friends, and no one would miss him, if he were to...

The idea rose, suddenly, just as Kazuaki’s whole body had begun to squirm, to rebel.

_Idiot, I was just trying to give you what you’ve been waiting for._

«Do you like me, Nanaki? Do you like spending time with me?»

His eyes wide open, the pathetic creature was about to cry. He took a deep breath, but his voice was still  hoarse, as he tried to speak «Yes! Of course! Why, don’t you love me anym-»

«Then let’s make it go on forever. Let’s die together.»

Kazuaki held his breath until his cheeks turned red «Now?»

_Coward. You deserve death._

«Not now. Someday. It won’t be scary if we’re together.» with a softness he didn’t know he was still capable of, he stroked the other boy’s cheek, still sticky with tears and saliva. Disgusting.

«You know I love you.»

Kazuaki, now openly bawling his eyes out, kissed his palm; he was trying so hard to look sensual that Hitori was losing the last spark of arousal that had come back to him after he’d fantasized about the pest’s painful death.

Hitori leaned forward, took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips. They were moist, slippery, and his teeth had seen better days. Kazuaki’s hands grabbed his hair and pulled him forward, the only bit of clumsy passion Hitori had ever witnessed in him.

«It won’t be painful, Nanaki. I promise.»

Kazuaki sobbed. Again.

«Are... Are you serious?»

Hitori smirked «Of course I am.» he kissed that sorry creature again, and again, until a moan escaped from Kazuaki’s lips and Hitori felt something filthy, something hot, strewn all over his stomach.

«I’ve never lied to you. Have I?»


End file.
